Scrunchies
by BlueDolphinz
Summary: Lily's scrunchies are dissappearing by the day. Who's taking them? And why?


AN: This is a one- shot that pooped into my head. I might have another chapter after it, I might not, but I'm providing some sneak scenes from the next chapter at the end. If you like them ,just tell me in your reviews.

**SCRUNCHIES**

**BY: BlueDolphinz**

Lily scowled as she took in the sight of the three remaining scrunchies sitting at the bottom of the box.

_'There goes another two,' _she thought furiously_, 'this is so lame. Who in the world would possibly want to steal scrunchies?!'_

"What's with he glaring?" asked Lily's constantly perky friend Caitlyn, "Your scrunchies didn't do anything did they?"

"No" growled Lily, "They're missing"

"Yeah, there's a case for Sherlock" Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "I can see it in big letter now, 'THE MISSING SCRUNCHIES: SOLVED'"

"Caitlyn?" asked Lily.

"Yes?"

"Shut up and listen. Since school started, I had fifteen scrunchies, okay?"

"Okay," said Caitlyn.

"Yeah, so now I have _three _left. Someone has been taking my scrunchies!!"

"Well, gee, Lily," began Caitlyn, "Its only scrunchies you know. Do they matter?"

"Of course they matter! I want to know what happened to my twelve scrunchies!!"

"Okay, okay," Caitlyn winced, "How about you just... tie your hair up now, and we'll see about your scrunchies after breakfast, okay?"

Lily let out a frustrated breath, and nodded, picking up one of her scrunchies and tying her hair into its customary high ponytail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Lily," Head Boy James Potter greeted them, "Caitlyn. Mind if I come with you to breakfast?"

"Sure" Lily brushed him off impatiently.

James' face fell.

"Don't worry James," reassured Caitlyn, "She's still your friend. She's just upset this morning 'cause her scrunchies are gone"

"Oh" comprehension dawned on James' face, and he looked at Lily guiltily.

"Caitlyn. I'm still here" said Lily irritably.

"Yes Lily. Let's go to breakfast. Come on James!" said Caitlyn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James handed Lily a chocolate chip muffin.

"Make you feel better," he grinned.

Lily accepted it with a small smile.

James grin grew, if possible, even wider.

Sirius Black, who had been watching the little exchange between James and Lily, nudged Caitlyn gently. "He is so far gone," he said, referring to James.

"Tell me about it, "said Caitlyn, rolling her eyes.

Lily was now giggling at something James said.

"You know something?" Caitlyn whispered to Sirius, "I think she likes him too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My scrunchies are gone again!!!" wailed Lily, "I have only one left"

"Lily, please quit freaking out!" said Caitlyn, "Wear the scrunchie, okay, we'll figure this out later," she said in an attempt to pacify her near- hysterical friend.

"Lily scowled as she pulled her hair up tightly, as Caitlyn got ready herself.

"Breakfast!" said Caitlyn chirpily.

Lily merely grunted in reply as she followed Caitlyn to the great hall.

"Hey Lily," said James nervously, "Could I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure," she said grumpily, "What is it?"

James' nervousness seemed to increase at her surliness.

"Um... can we go outside?"

Lily sighed and nodded slightly. James smiled, walking with her out of the Great Hall.

"He loves her," said Sirius, staring after the two.

"He sure does" said Caitlyn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So... Lily," began James, "Er... what's wrong?"

Lily sighed again. "It's my scrunchies. They're disappearing, somehow. I mean, i started off with fifteen scrunchies, and now I have only one left! I don't get it. Who would want to steal scrunchies? "

James had gone slightly red during her rant for some reason.

"Well," he said, "I'm sure they had a good reason"

"A good reason! _What _good reason?! What's the point of taking _scrunchies_ for god's freakin' sake?"

"I'm pretty sure they had a good reason," James mumbled again, "I _know_ they had a good reason" he added inaudibly.

"Uh huh" Lily agreed, not really paying attention, "Anyway, what did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing really," he said, nervous once again, "I guess... I was hoping for... another chance?"

Lily stopped and turned to look at him, green eyes widened considerably. He stepped closer, a sudden confidence seeping into hm.

He reached for her ponytail, softly tugging the scrunchie out of her hair. He combed his fingers through her red locks.

"You know," he whispered, tilting her chin up, "you look so much more beautiful with your hair loose"

He bent down and kissed the side of her mouth softly, and tuned back to the castle.

Lily stood stunned as she watched James Potter walk away with her last scrunchie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Did you like? The sneak scenes are next, tell me if you want them in another chapter!!

**SNEAK SCENES:**

**"It's James," said Lily, still shocked, "James has been stealing my scrunchies."**

**"And would you please tell me why you're here, now, telling me this, and not screaming and yelling at him?" asked Caitlyn. **

**"He kissed me" said Lily. **

**Caitlyn's mouth dropped open. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**"I kissed her" said James dreamily. **

**"Am I missing something here?" asked Sirius, "I feel something's wrong in the equation. Doesn't James taking Lily's scrunchies plus Lily finding out equal Lily yelling at James and hexing James?"**

**"But I kissed her" said James. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**James crumpled up a piece of parchment and threw it into the fire. The fire flared and he watched the light of the flames dance around the empty common room. **

**"James?" asked a small voice. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

AN: BE SURE TO REVIEW!!!  
Blue


End file.
